


Want a Mark?

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, kissing time, kuroo rains kisses on tsukki's smooth legs, kuroo's love for tsukki's legs, lots of kisses, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: They were just kissing a few moments ago and playing with the lipstick she got but things went from there to here and now Kuroo’s lips were painted in red and were marking her legs. Sequel to Want a Kiss?(wherein Kuroo uses Tsukki's lipstick but then it broke)part of the 'The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends' series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo . female tsukki here again! a little mature because you know, kissy kissy.  
> sequel to Want a Kiss -> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8377444
> 
> can be read alone but if you're curious how they got there, read the first part :D

“K-Kuroo-san…” Tsukishima said breathlessly as she tries to overcome the feelings of Kuroo’s lips on her legs. They were currently in her room, with her on the bed and with Kuroo in between her legs.

They were just kissing a few moments ago and playing with the lipstick she got but things went from there to here and now Kuroo’s lips were painted in red and were marking her legs.

Kuroo smirked, the red lipstick making him sexier in Tsukishima’s view. The Nekoma captain took one of her legs and put in on his shoulder causing the fabric to go up and her panties to peek a little, to Kuroo’s enjoyment. He really appreciates the shorts she was wearing.

Kuroo glanced at his girlfriend before kissing her ankle, keeping the eye contact. When he pushed back he was happy with the lipstick mark he just left. Kuroo smirked before diving in again, this time kissing the available parts on her shin.

Tsukishima shivered at the cold lips on her legs, watching intently as Kuroo goes lower and closer to her knee before moving to her other leg. “Kuroo-san!”

“What?” Kuroo just grinned, holding the other leg up and letting the marked on down gently. He grabbed for the lipstick that was resting on the bed before opening it and re-applying some on his lips. The lipstick was messily put on but neither party care. “Careful with my lipstick,” Tsukishima pouts when she saw Kuroo rolling the lipstick in its full height. The other just nods, too eager to continue kissing those gorgeously long legs.

He closed the lipstick and puts it down before marking her ankle again then going down to her shin (even peeking his tongue out to lick the skin).

Kuroo was, needless to say, making out with her leg. But Tsukishima doesn’t mind. She watches while panting as Kuroo ran his tongue from her shin to her knees, making her shiver and hot all over.

When Kuroo landed his lips on her thigh, she moaned. Bucking her hips a little and Kuroo can feel a little stirring in his lower region. Tsukishima is so goddamn beautiful panting beneath him.

Kuroo peppered slow kissed on her thighs, a kiss here and a lick there. His hands running up and down her legs, making Tsukishima succumb to the feeling of warm hands on her cold skin. Kuroo’s breath was hypnotizing, making it hard for her to breathe.

And then Kuroo kissed her inner thigh, just below where her shorts stops. Kuroo inhaled before latching his lips on the smooth skin, sucking on it gently before biting it.

“Kuroo-san!” Tsukishima’s hands found his hair, tangling her fingers in those messy locks as Kuroo kept sucking, wanting to leave his mark. When Kuroo was done, he was satisfied with the outcome and peppered it with kisses. “K-kuroo-san…”

“Now the other leg,” Kuroo used his elbow to push himself up, ignoring the uncomfortable in his pants, and grabbed the lipstick on the bed, glad it didn’t roll off or got kicked. Tsukishima watches as Kuroo leaned down again, kissing her inner thighs as he opened the lipstick carelessly.

“Kuroo-san, my lipstick.”

“I know, babe.”

Everything was going fine and Kuroo was about to get more legs but…

But the lipstick broke when Kuroo tried to re-apply in on his lips.

Tsukishima gasped, watching as the chunk of lipstick fell on the bed with Kuroo frozen on the spot.

“Kuroo-san! That’s L’oreal!” Tsukishima sat up straight, almost hitting Kuroo’s face with her legs, and grabbed the broken lipstick in Kuroo’s hand. “This is freaking expensive!”

“Tsukki—”

“Kuroo-san!” Kuroo wanted to marvel at the sight of Tsukishima whining but the nervousness in overpowering his senses. He made Tsukishima upset.

And sexy time is over. Damn.

“Ugh!” Tsukishima stood up, grabbing the chunk of lipstick with her and tries to put it back. “I’m sorry,” Tsukishima just sighs, rotating the lipstick carefully with the broken piece before putting it down on the night table. “I’m sorry! I’ll do anything.”

“No, no. I won’t make you do stuff.”

“Really?” Kuroo’s ears perked up, looking happy. Tsukishima just smirked, adjusting her glasses before turning around to walk towards her closet. “I’m just gonna wear sweat pants now every time you visit.”

“No!!”

“Yes.”

“Your legs is my power!” Kuroo slumped down on the bed, defeated and the uncomfortable feeling on his lower region gone now.

He will miss those legs.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it!  
> got any more ideas for this female tsukki au? :D  
> comment your thoughts !!


End file.
